youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The King Gets a Car
is a YouTube Poop that starred King Harkinian, who buys a new car (a Toyota Hybrid to be exact). It was uploaded by 64Marjo64 on October 30, 2008 and was later reuploaded on January 17, 2009. Summary The King asks Link to check out the car he purchased and go out with him on a test drive. Once on the road, things go terribly wrong when the two race other drivers, get drunk, and have other misadventures. This ultimately results in them being arrested. Plot Link gets bored, and The King comes and wants to introduce him to his new car. Link likes it, and they begin to drive it and go on an epic adventure. While driving, The King turns on the car's TV, and begins to watch it while driving. But nothing good is on, so they keep changing channels. But when they get to a channel that shows Weegee, they begin screaming. Link begs The King to change the channel, but he can't, the TV won't let him. So Link has to take the TV and throw it out the window. Once that's over, they stop at a red light. When at the light, Morshu stops next to him and distracts The King by sounding his La Cucaracha horn. The light then turns yellow and Morshu and The King get ready for action, but Link doesn't know what's going on. When the light turns green they begin street racing. Morshu starts throwing bombs but misses. Then he throws lamp oil which hits the tires of The King's car, causing it to slide. The King accidentally hits Waldo crossing the road. The King bumps into the back of Morshu's car. Morshu then throws another bomb, this time he hits The King's car. Morshu flips them upside down as he speeds away. But he soon hits the back of a school bus full of kids and gets stuck underneath the bus, causing the schoolchildren to scream. Morshu's car blows up under the school bus. Link then says "I won!". But The King says "You didn't do anything". Later that night, they stop at Gannon's Pub. The King leaves Link in the car and says "I could use a drink". Link waits in the car for three hours and falls asleep. When The King gets back, he is completely drunk. He says "Mah boi. This piece is, my true dinner... The four warriors of... of... (drinks some more) wii..." Link is all like "What?" The King "You...you want a...a... A drink?" Link says "Sure." and drinks. The drunken King starts the car. The two drunk drivers go on a drunken adventure. Drunk Link plays a game of PacMan, and The King tells him to get the fruit since you get more points for it, but Link refuses to get it because there's a ghost in that spot. Since The King is drunk he drives onto the wrong lane. A car comes and honks at him, which makes The King move onto the right lane. The King flips off the driver and says "Fuck you, faggot!". While still drunk driving, The King plays a game of Super Mario Land. They drive extremely fast, and pass a parked police car. This makes the latter give chase. The King drives in circles, but the police car keeps following. They go back on the road, and the police car catches up, and both start hitting each other's cars. They head to an edge of a cliff. While the two drunk drivers aren't paying attention to where they're going by still playing their video games, they hit a tree on the edge of the cliff, reducing The King's new car to pieces. This causes them to stop. Both The King and Link continue to play their video games. The cop, Mayor Kravindish, walks up to the car and says "This is illegal, you know.". The King pauses his game and says "Go fuck yourself.", and continues to play his game. Mayor Kravindish takes out a baton, and hits The King in the head with it, knocking him out. Mayor Kravindish then goes up to Link, who continues to play PacMan. Mayor Kravindish takes it out of his hands and throws it onto the ground, braking it, then grabs Link's arm and breaks it. The two of them then get taken to jail. Link sings "Suicide is painless" as they are in their cell. Then the king jumps for joy next to a Toyota logo, which changes to "TOIOTA". Characters * King Harkinian * Link * Morshu * Mayor Kravindish * Weegee * Mario Head * Waldo Category:2009 Poops Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos